Sasuke's Interview
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! While on summer break, Sasuke scores an interview for a job. Little did he know it'd be one interview he'll never forget!


**HERE IS MY NARUTO STORY! TOLD FROM SASUKE'S POV. VERY OOC BUT I'M JUST STARTING!**

So there I was, nervously waiting in the parking lot for my job interview at UPS in Oxford, Mississippi. I was applying for jobs all summer that year. Application after application, and not one single response. It sucked big time. Lucky for me I found an ad that UPS had posted online wanting warehouse package handlers, at $15 an hour. Wasn't bad for an entry level position. It was a new facility too. 20 minutes from where I lived. I was an exchange student at Ole Miss from Tokyo and I wanted some money before heading back to Japan.

The last gig I had fell through, but I wasn't able to receive unemployment funds after the fact. I did some freelance graphic designing to scrape up some extra cash, but it wasn't enough to cover the bills, my car note and other things. Yeah, I was going through it.

I exhaled, got out of my car and walked to the security station, met by an older black guy holding a wand. Another guard was leaning on the counter, filling out a log sheet. "Arms up, please..." he said, turning the wand on as I stepped forward, "Interview?"

"Yup," I nodded as the man scanned down my chest and legs, "It's supposed to be for a package handler position."

"Yeah, I hear that. You're about the 5th person today to come in here for that. Hell I'd apply myself, but at my age, I have no business lifting packages! Just keep your fingers crossed, and remember...firm handshake!"

"You got it," I chuckled.

I walked out, fixing my tie a bit as I saw the main entrance to the office portion of the facility, which was freaking huge. Some construction workers were still working outside, patching up what was last of the landscaping.

As I walked inside, I met a beautiful woman who resembled the actress Phylicia Rashad, sitting at the front desk. She was a black woman about in her late 40's, with a short bob hairstyle. She was fine as hell, and I do mean FINE. I always had a "thing" for older women.

Her breast pushed against the button of her black blazer, the red top underneath displaying just a tad bit of cleavage. Her glasses made her sexier. Small bold frames on a gorgeous, light brown face just do it for me. Gosh, she was bad! A ball of excitement stirred up inside of me, thinking that if I was to get this job, I could see this lady everyday.

"Mr. Uchiha?" she asked after shuffling through several papers, and then looking at the time.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, yes," I nodded, standing in front of the door.

"Ok, have a seat over there, darlin'," she pointed, "They're not done with the last interview yet. Everyone around here calls me Ms. Darlene." She had thick Southern accent, almost of a full out Southern belle. Well, this is Mississippi, so maybe it was to be expected.

"No problem...oh and nice meeting you, Ms. Darlene," I said as I sat, looking around the office at the UPS plaques and posters on the walls.

I sat and waited for about 15 minutes as she took phone calls, answering and transferring them throughout building. It's funny how she didn't pick up on my excessive staring. I couldn't help but to stare. She was that damn fine.

"Would you like a bottle of water while you wait, dear?" she asked after ending a call, "I'm sorry that's it's taking this long."

"Oh-um-sure that'll be ok," I said, snapping out of my little trance.

She nodded and stood from her seat, exposing a nice pair of hips squeezed into some black business slacks. My eyes got big as I adjusted myself in my seat. Damn she's thick, I thought as she walked from behind her desk, giving me a clear, profile view of what seemed to the biggest booty I had ever seen in my life.

And God it stuck out far. Far enough to sit a plate on. Maybe even to hang a towel on. The back of her pants stretched over the round, protruding ass which sat out like a shelf. It bounced and wobbled as she walked, each cheek switching up and down with each step. It jiggled like it had its own mind as I looked on, trying to figure out how an ass could grow that big.

I bit my bottom lip as I stared, beholding her giant donkey of an ass, the booty fanatic inside of me going wild. The girthy bulge concealed in the cheap ass Walmart slacks I bought at the last second began to grow, which I prayed would go away before my name was called.

"Here you go, honey," she said as she returned, pushing her glasses up her nose and handing me the bottled water.

I crossed my legs, attempting to hide the log pinned to my inner thigh. "Thanks! My mouth was getting a little dry," I joked.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we, handsome?" She smirked as she walked back to her desk. My eyes went for that ass, beholding it's sheer mass and glory.

Using her big round ass, she swung and bumped it into the nearby file cabinet, and one of the drawers popped open with ease. Holy shit, I thought as she grabbed a folder and took her seat. She watched me from across the room, as a man in a polo shirt and khakis appeared.

"Alright...Misterrrr Uchiha is it?" he asked, reading from his clipboard.

"Yes sir, that is me, yes," I fumbled, my brain still trying to process all the ass I witnessed.

He extended his hand for a shake. "James Schneider, Senior Manager. Good to see ya buddy."

"Likewise Sir. I'm glad I was selected for this," I replied as I shook his hand, my eyes darted over to Ms. Darlene at her desk as she sized me up through squinted eyes.

"Good to hear, bud. You ready? Let's get you taken care of. I know y-"

Ms. Darlene cut him off. "James, I'll do the interview. You need a break darlin'. You've been working nonstop all day. Leave it to me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can knock him out real fast. Besides, who's going to watch the phones?"

"I'll get Carolyn to cover for me. Go ahead now," she said as she stood up with holding the folder.

"Alright, I suppose," he sighed, shaking my hand again, "Good luck, buddy." He departed into his office as Ms. Darlene walked from behind her desk, approaching with that seductive look again, "Well...follow me."

And that I did, watching her huge ass sway before me, her massive ass cheeks jerking, and jiggling about as she led me down the long hall. My bulge twitched again, swelling down my pants legs as I stared.

"Close and lock the door," she instructed as she led me inside of the office rooms. I did and went for my seat. Is this really about to happen? I thought.

"So...I see you like...big asses," she smirked, putting the folder on the table.

I gulped. "Well...umm...ma'am I'm sorry, please, I wasn't tr-"

"Noo Nooo I saw you looking Mr. Uchiha," she teased, "Actually, I can feel you looking."

"Feel it?" I asked with raised eyebrows, "Ok...listen...I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it I guess."

She drug her index finger along the desk as she walked around to me, giving me yet another profile view of that giant ass with her hand on her hip. It was so big, it almost looked fake. "It's ok, just know this, I get what and whoever I want around here, and you're just one cute little thing."

"God damn..." I murmured, gawking at her poked out ass as I leaned back and spreadmy legs open, exposing the bulge I tried to conceal that whole afternoon.

"My lord, and you're packing a hammer! I though you Japanese boys were small down there!" she purred, examining my girthy shaft, "I guess the first interview question is...how big is it?" She reached down from where she stood and felt along the top half of my lengthy cock, still somewhat in it's flaccid state. My throat was tight. I couldn't even answer. She grabbed on the bulging meat, daring it to be free from it's confines.

"Hmm...I guess I'll have to find out myself," she said, kneeling to the floor between my legs. She fiddled with my belt and zipper as she looked up at me over her glasses, sliding my zipper down to the bottom. Without delay, Ms. Darlene reached into my briefs, grabbing and yanking my big, semi-flaccid cock free, causing it to flop against my stomach. It swayed and jiggled around in her grasp, settling into a hanging upright position over her face.

"Oh my god," I gasped as my cock was set free. If you were curious about my size it's 13 inches long and 4 inches thick.

"Yesss! Mmm!" she moaned, greeting my huge dick with a worshiping lick, "Jesus! Now THIS is a dick!" My mouth hung open as I watched her play with my cock, taking and beating her pretty face with it. Loud dick slaps filled the room, loud enough to make me wonder if someone strolling by could hear us. "Damn, I guess the next question is, how good can you work this big ol' dick, stud?" she asked, kneading my long cock with both her hands.

A sense of pride came over me. "I-I don't think you can take it."

"Oh is that right?" she asked, her hands twisting up and down my long, swelling shaft, "Well I'll have to admit, this is indeed a big ass dick. I don't know what woman on this earth who could resist something so...huge."

"I don't know a guy on earth who could resist an ass as big as yours. It's crazy."

"Ain't it!? Welcome to the South, honey," She smiled, laying my dick against me before she unfastened her belt and pants. I braced myself in my seat, awaiting the bare view of her big booty. She hooked her thumbs in the top her pants, and with one big tug, they came down, allowing her big, donkey booty to wobble out with a huge bounce.

She rolled her slacks down to her ankles, and kicked them off to the side along with her flats. It was right in my face, inches and inches of ass, each cheek holding its own cellulite, yet it was perfectly round. She looked back over her shoulder at it as her big booty took seconds to wobble into place, appearing even bigger than it did before.

" _Sugoi_ (Wow!) _, this is a lot of ass!" I said, groping and gathering the monstrous ass cheeks up in my hands. It had some weight to it. Firm, yet dough-like in feel. It was enormous._

"Mmm fuck yeah...slap that big ass," she whispered.

I swatted her big, round ass hard, watching her beach ball size buttocks wobble and bounce as if they were made of gelatin. "Fuck Ms. Darlene...This is crazy."

"Mmm again..."

I took another swat at her big ass with more force, slapping it before it could jiggle itself back into place. My pants dropped to my ankles as I got up and stood behind her, grasping and stroking my dick above her booty as she looked back at me.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, you big dicked samurai! Give my your huge sword!" she said, reaching back to pull on my tie as she leaned over the desk a little. Her ass was so big, it pressed against my stomach, almost reaching my chest. She twerked it on me as moved my big cock between her legs, and pressed it against her pussy lips.

"You're so damn freaky, fuck."

She jumped a bit as I pushed it in, her walls already soaking wet. "My God! That's a whole lot of dick!" she said, grimacing as I fed that pussy inch after inch.

I grabbed ahold of her enormous ass and humped with caution, giving her about half of my length. I palmed and squished her cheeks together, causing the booty meat to morph upward and bulge between my fingers. If there was such thing as 'too much ass', she was almost in that bracket. Groping and wobbling her cheeks in my hands, I picked up the pace. I unbuttoned and removed my shirt, allowing her fat ass to collide with my bare torso, resulting to deep claps. It was insane. Her back arched deeper, and her booty sat even higher, and bigger.

"Fuck! It's so much ass on you woman! Shit!" I said, as our bodies met, smacking against each other as I dicked her down like she demanded. My stroke became more pronounced as I hit it harder, driving my long shaft up her pussy from behind like it was the last one I wasn't going to get. The clapping got louder and louder as her big booty banged against me, taking inches prior women couldn't achieve. And she was taking it. All of it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cheered, "My God! YES! TAKE ME, MY LITTLE SAMURAI!"

I dicked her big ass down, working my huge cock like a machine, watching the giant ass wobble before me like it had a mind of its own. "FUCK! GODDAMN IT!" I shouted, and I pumped harder. And faster. My balls tightened as I fought to hold back my nut, but her warm, wet pussy was too much. I bit my bottom lip hard and shut my eyes, aiming my face up at the ceiling, pounding Ms. Darlene with everything I had.

The nut was coming, fast. The fucking became more rampant, more fierce. Mounds and mounds of ass slapped against me, turning my face into an intense wince. My long cock pulled out to the tip, and rammed back inside with every, booty clapping thrust, testing the limits of her womb.

Then I came. And I came hard. Yanking my dick from inside of her, thick, ropey spurts of cum shot across the room, one after another. "Fucking hell! UGHHHH!"

"Mmmm milk that big ass dick, stud! Show me the true Japanese way!" she said, wobbling her huge ass for me as I handled my dick like cannon, aiming and painting her booty with the last supply of cum.

I shook the last few drops out, and stroked my depleted dong over her ass, as we tried to catch our breath. "Fuck...I ca- I can't believe this..."

"Good lord, you fucked me good, stud. Can you start on Monday?"

"YES I CAN! THANK YOU, MA'AM!" I said with glee.

"Tell me in Japanese." she said.

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ _ojo-sama. Watashi wa watashi ga dekiru saikō no rōdō-shadearu koto o yakusoku shimasu_ (Thank you very much, miss. I promise to be the best worker I can be!)." I said to her.

"Of course you know I'm going to need your services again, right my little samurai?" she said.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't have it any other way!" I said to her. I left the office in glee, jumping up and down! I thanked Kami for giving me the right stuff!

 **THE END. DON'T WORRY I'LL GET BETTER!**


End file.
